In a known manner, magnetic bearings can be integrated to rotating apparatuses, such as flywheels, turbo molecular pumps, turbo expanders, turbo compressors, air blowers, spindles, chillers, etc. For instance, flywheels are designed to store rotational energy. Flywheels equipped with conventional bearings are limited to a revolution rate of a few thousand RPM (revolutions per minute), while flywheels equipped with magnetic bearings can reach up to hundred thousand RPM.
WO-A-2008/039256 discloses an example of magnetic bearing, comprising actuators and sensors belonging to a same central sub-assembly. The magnetic bearing also comprises two support plates arranged on either side of the central sub-assembly. The actuators, formed by electromagnets, are designed to support and position a rotating device, such as a rotating shaft. The sensors are designed to control the operation of the actuators. The magnetic bearing also includes electrical wires for transmitting energy or signals.
Today, assembly of the different constitutive parts of the magnetic bearing is done manually. Generally, the magnetic actuators and sensors include magnetic coils which are made of copper wire and are wound up around coil holders. Methods for manufacturing such magnetic bearings include manual operations. Magnetic coils are wound up manually around the coil holders. Moreover, electrical connections between the magnetic coils are done manually. Thus, labor time and cost to manufacture magnetic bearings with those methods are not fully satisfactory, in particular for high production volumes.